fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Doominoo/Historia Lucy
Więc zastanawiam się czy zacząc pisać bloga, czy nie bo ja to nie zabardzo umiem pisać. Jeśli chcielibyście żebym zaczeła go pisać i naprawde mnie do tego zmotywujecie to postaram się coś dodać. Więc czekam i jak wyjdzie to postaram się coś dodać dzisiaj ale to zależy od was więc czekam. Lśniąca To u góry nadal jest aktualne no ale już troche nabałam pewności więc napisze początek z dedami dla BestiaTheFox i Shadowfire8 XD Na poczatku troche informacji -Będą tu stare animatrony oraz mój fanowski -Będziecie mogli zgłaszac mi swoje animatrony -Dzieci na poczatku będą miały 10 lat (troche to zmienie bo bardziej mi pasuje) No i chyba to na tyle czekam na te fanowskie animatrony bo bez nich chyba nic nie napisze. Pozdro Lśniąca. Urodzinki Per. Lucy Siedziałam jak zwykle na łóżku z zeszytem i ołówkiem w prawej ręce. Niemiałam totalnie co robić. Rodzice wyjechali na wyjazd służbowy, brat siedzi w internacie, a mi zostało siedzenie samej w domu. A nadomiar tego mam dzisiaj urodziny, ale jednak nawet moja przyjaciółka o tym zapomniała. Przygnębiona zsunałam się z łóżka podeszłam do biurka odłożyłam mój stary zeszyt i ołówek. Zajrzałam do łazienki zwiazałam włosy i zeszłam na dół. Jest dopiero 8 rano, a już nie mam co robić. Zrobiłam więc sobie śniadanie i pokierowałam sie do dużego pokoju by zjeść przed telewizorem, kiedy nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Odstawiłam miske i podeszłam do wejścia. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi odrazu humor mi się poprawił. Stała tam Diana z paczką w dłoniach. -Wszystkiego najlepszego Lucy! -A myślałam że zapomniałaś. -Ja mniałabym zapomnieć o czymś takim? -Oj no dobrze, wejdziesz? -No nie za bardzo. -Dlaczego? -Dlatego gdyż zabieram cię na pizzę! -Naprawdę?! -Tak, tylko szybko idź się zbierz. -OK poczekaj chwile. Byłam szczęśliwa, jeszcze nigdy nie dostałam od niej takiej niespodzianki. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju zabrałam swoja kurtkę i torbę w którą rzuciłam zeszyt i ołówek. Zbiegłam na dół założyłam buty i razem z Dianą szliśmy do samochodu jej mamy. Wsiedliśmy i ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Mineło dopiero 5 minut jazdy, kiedy Diana sobie coś uświadomiła. -Oj, ale zemnie gapa, to dla ciebie. -Dzięki. Podała mi te pudełeczko o którym chyba wcześniej zapomniała. Kiedy rozpakowałam je zobaczyłam coś co od dłuższego czasu prubuje kupić. Zestaw do profesjonalnego szkicowania. Niewiedziałam co powiedzieć, dlatego tylko ją przytuliłam. -Jeszcze raz dzięki! -Nie ma za co. Dalsza droga mineła nam dość szybko. Zajerzdzaliśmy właśnie na parking przed pizzerią. Jednak nadal niewiedziałam do jakiej dokładnie chciała mnie zabrać Diana. Kiedy wyszlismy z samochodu najpierw zobaczyłam spory budynek, a potem wieki napis nad drzwiami "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza". Słyszałam o niej, ale nigdy w sumie w niej nie byłam. Diana bardzo sie cieszyła, że razem tam pójdziemy. Pożegnalismy się z jej mamą i poszliśmy do budynku. Za drzwiami stał dziwny koleś. Był ubrany w fioletowy mundur i niewielką żółtą odznakę. Troche chyba znudzony powiedział odniechcenia swoja broszurkę. -Witamy w Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. W miejscu przyjaznym zarówno dla dzieci jak i dorosłych. Zapraszamy na niezwykłą zabawę w świecie miłych i przytulaśnych zwierzątek. Byłam bardzo zadowonola zresztą Diana też. Poszliśmy, więc w głąb pizzeri. .' Kiedy weszłyśmy od razu można było poczuć pyszny smak pizzy. Ogólnie sala wyglądała fajnie. Na środku stało pare stolików, a przy każdym była jakaś grupka dzieci. Razem z Dianą zaczełyśmy się rozglądać za jakimiś wolnymi miejscami. Po minucie znależliśmy niewielki stolik jednak przy nim siedzieli już trzej chłopcy. Chciałam iść poszukać jakiegoś innego, ale Diana złapała mnie za rękę i z uśmiechem powiedziała do chłopaków. -Mogłybyśmy się dosiąść do was bo nigdzie nie możemy znaleść miejsca. -Oczywiście siadajcie. -Tak pozatym ja jestem Diana, a to Lucy. -Hejka. -Cześć, ja jestem Marcus ten po prawej to Alex, a ten drugi to Martin. Potem zaczeliśmy rozmawiać w sumie to nawet fajni są. Jakieś 10 minut potem do naszego stolika podeszła Chica z dwoma wielkimi pizzami. Położyła je na stół, pomachała do nas i poszła dalej. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że tu przyśliśmy. Jeszcze nigdy tak sie nie bawiłam. Właśnie kończyliśmy jeść pizze, kiedy do naszego stolika znowu podszedł animatronik. Myślałam że to znowu Chica, ale kiedy się odwróciłam ujżałam wiekiego złotego niedźwiedźia. Nie przypominałam sobie by w tej restauracji był kiedy kolwiek złoty miś. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy oniemiali na tego animatrona. On natomiast pokazał byśmy poszli do pomieszczenia urodzinowego, a sam ruszył w strone kuchni. Nadal nic nie mogąc zrozumieć poszłam z resztą tam gdzie wskazał tamten misiek. Pomieszczenie nie było za duże, ale jak dla naszej grupki w sam raz. Nagle odezwał się Martin. -W sumie to dlaczego tu przyśliśmy skoro żadno z nas nie ma urodzin? -Tak na prawde to ja mam dzisiaj urodziny. -To dlaczego nam tego nie powiedziałaś. Wszystkiego najlepszego! Po tym chłopaki mnie przytulili. Byłam zdziwona tym co zrobili, ale także szczęśliwa. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku i czekaliśmy na tamtego miśka. Po paru minutach zaczeliśmy wspólną rozmowe, jednak mi coś tu nie pasowało. Tamten złoty animatronik wydawał mi się jakiś taki, nie wem jak to określić. Reszta wspólnie rozmawiała, a ja natomiast zaczęłam się dokładniej rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Właśnie miałam wstać, kiedy coś zobaczyłam w cieniu. Było to wielkości dorosłego człowieka jednak tutaj prócz nas nikogo niema, chyba. Troche zaniepokojona zaczełam szturchać Diane po ramienu. -Coś nie tak Lucy? -Zdaje mi się, że nie tylko my jesteśmy w tym pokoju. -No, ale nikt inny tutaj nie wchodził. -No w sumie racja. Odwróciłam się i znowu zauważyłam ten cień. Zaczełam się rozglądać, kiedy zobaczyłam jak jakiś męszczyzna stoi nam Martinem z nożem vv ręku. Od razu zaczełam piszczeć, jednak było za póżno bo ten facet dźgną już Martina. Wszyscy od razu odskoczyli od stołu, a Diana tak jak ja zaczeła piszczeć. Facet natomiast podchodził do nas coraz bliżej. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić, on był blizej i bliżej. Zaczeliśmy wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć, jednak nic to nie dało. Facet natomiast podszedł do Alexa i tak samo jak Martina dźgna go w brzuch. Potem natomiast podszedł do Diany i z najwyrażniej satysfakcja ją też pozbawił życia. To było poprostu straszne, niemogłam w to uwierzyć, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie żyła i to samo czeka mnie. Teraz Facet najwyrażniej miał zamiar podejść do mnie, jednak powstrzymał go Marcus, którego po chwili zabił. Zaczełam się jeszcze bardziej cofać jednak i tak wiedziałam, że to mój koniec. Za to ten koleś w głupim fioletowym munduże uśmiechną się szydersko i przyszpieszył. W tedy coś sobie uświadomiłam, a dokładniej to, że ten facet to ta sama osoba, która stała w wejściu. Potem poczułam rwący ból w brzuchu co sprawiło, że upadłam na kolana. Zaczeło mi się robić ciemno przed oczami, jednak zanim je na zawsze zamknęłam zobaczyłam tą okropną twarz tego szaleńca, który powiedział do mnie -Wszystkiego najlepszego mała. Potem z ulgą zamknęłam oczy i widziałam tylko czarny obraz. Wszędzie widziałam tylko czerń. Nie miałam pojęcia co teraz będzie i to mnie przytłaczało. Miałam poprostu tego dość. Sądziłam że jak się umiera to idzie się do nieba, ale tu nie było nic. To było naprawde głupie. Per. G. Fredd'iego Dostałem od szefa pizzeri polecenie aby przynieść coś pewnej dziewczynce. Już tam raz podszedłem by zobaczyć jak ona wygląda. Siedziała z kolegami i koleżanką razem przy stole, nie mogli mieć węcej niż 12 lat. Teraz obecnie ide do kuchni bo z tego co słyszałem to Chicka miała upiec dla niej tort. Po cichu wszedłem do kuchni i od razu mogłem zobaczyć coś vvspaniałego. na stoliku stał piękny tort czekoladovvy z napisem "Lucy vv 12 urodziny". Jeszcze nie widziałem takiego ładnego wypieku Chici. -No to się postarałaś dziewczyno. Kiedy to powiedziałem ona odrazu podskoczyła do góry. -Weś mnie tak nie strasz Golden! -No dobra -A i dzięki w sumie sam mi taki wyszedł. -Aleś ty skromna. -Nie przesadzaj, weś go i zanieś tym dzieciakom. -Oj już dobra ide skoro mnie wyganiasz. -Wcale cię nie wyganiam. Jednak ja szybko zabrałem wypiek ze stołu i czym prędzej wyszedłem z kuchni. Podszedłem do tamtego stolika co wcześniej, ale ze zdziweniem stwierdziłem, że ich tam nie ma. Zaczołem chodzić po pizzeri i pytałem, czy ich ktoś nie widział no, ale nigdzie ich nie znalazłem. Przechodziłem właśnie koło pokoi urodzinowych. I mnie olśniło. Zaczołem sprawdzać, czy nie ma ich w którymś z tych pomieszczeń. Zostało mi ostatnie już pomieszczenie i byłem pewny, że to tam poszli. Troszeczke się odwróciłem by zakryć tort i otworzyłem dzwi. Jednak to co tam zobaczyłem mnie przeraziło. -To niemoże ... Upuśliłem tort na podłoge i szybko zamknołem dzwi. Była już 19 więc zaraz mieli zamykać. Szybko pobiegłem do pewnego pokoju, które tylko ja znałem. Jednak nie zastałem tam kogoś bardzo ważnego. Per. Lucy Nie mogłam po prostu tego wytrzymać. Wszędzie była tylko czerń. Stałam tak, a raczej lewitowałam, kiedy coś zauwarzyłam. Było to bardzo malutkie światełko, ale światełko. Zaczęłam tam lecieć, kiedy zobaczyłam postać. Czekaj, stój. Postać!? Byłam tak zdziwiona, że aż stanełam jak wryta. Patrzyłam się na ta postać i kształtem przypominała mi kukiełke. Nagle ta Kukiełka ruszyła się, ale szła w przeciwną strone niż tamto światło. Pokazywała bym zaniął poszła, troche się przestraszyłam, jednak postanovviłam iść za nią. Leciałam za nią, kiedy przed nami pokazał się jakiś portal lub coś takiego. Kukiełka pokazała bym tam weszła. Spojrzałam najpierw na portal, a potem na Kukiełkie, jednak jej tam nie było. Trochę się zdziwiłam, ale zaraz potem troche niechętnie przeszłam przez ten portal. Oślepiło mnie jasne śviatło i poczułam jakie dziwne uczucie. Odrazu stanełam na nogi. Ale czekaj. Nogi?! Przeciesz nie żyje, jak to możliwe. Zaczęłam się rozglądać byłam w jakimś pomieszczeniu, chyba zapleczu. Było tu dużo części zapasowych i takich tam. Nagle zobaczyłam cztery animatroniki. Niebieskiego kota. Jeża. Czarną wilczycę oraz niebiesko białego Hasky. Potem popatrzyłam na siebie i z przyerażeniem się oglądałam. Byłam animatronikiem, a konkretniej szarą wilczycą z krutką spudniczką vv takie różovve plamy. Niemogłam w to uwierzyć. '. Chodziłam ciągle w kółko z dobre 5 minut, kiedy obudził się jeż. Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło. Zaczełam obserwować co będzie robić. Wstał powoli i zaczą się rozglądać. Nie pokazywałam się bo nie miałam pewności co się stanie. Nagle odezvvał sie Co to ma być!? Niemogłam uwierzyć on brzmiał tak jak Marcus. Ostrożnie wyszłam z cienia. On od razu podskoczył do góry. To naprawde ty Marcus? Lucy? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Byłam zadowolona, że nie jestem tu sama i nawet niewiedząc jak skoczyłam i przytuliłam się do Marcusa. On też mnie przytulił, ale zaraz potem się odsuneliśmy. Odwróciłam się i zauwarzyłam, że tamte animatroniki też się zaczęły ruszać. Zrobiły to co Marcus i zaczeły się na nas patrzeć. Niewiedziałam czy się odezwać kiedy jeden spytał Kim jesteście? Alex to ty?! Krzykną Marcus i podbiegł do niebieskiego kota. No ja chyba. Czyli reszta tesz? Jeśli ci chodzi czy tesz tu jesteśmy, to tak Lucy Odrazu poznałam że to Diana. Podeszłam do niej i przytuliliśmy się. Potem przywitałam się z resztą. Tylko, czy ktoś mi powie jak to jest możliwe? Nie mam pojęcia Podeszłam do drzwi, lekko je uchyliłam i wyjrzałam. Byliśmy najwyrazniej w pizzeri. Wszędzie chodzili dorośli i dzieci. Zamknełam po cichu drzwi i spojrzałam na reszte. Jesteśmy najwyrażniej w pizzeri, ale jest środek dnia więc nie wyjdziemy Musimy tu poczekać do wieczora aż nikogo nie będzie wtedy się rozejrzymy W sumie to dobry pomysł Ale co my będziemy tu robić? Musimy poskładać fakty Nasi Bohaterowie! ' Scan.jpg ds.jpg|Nasz Alex czyli CtCat Albi.jpg|Lucy czyli Shu Hedge .jpg uyt.jpg|Marcus czyli Hedge biały jeż mamutch.jpg ert.jpg|Martin czyli Mamut latest.png|Oraz Diana czyli VVolf ' Powitanie Per. Goldena Do kąca dnia zachowywałem się tak jak zawsze podczas dnia. Kiedy wszyscy ludzie opuścili pizzerie i sprzątaczki posprzątały reszte z całego dnia zamknąłem pizzerie. Reszta ustawiła się tak jak powinni jednak nie długo tak postali. Hej vvstavvać musze z vvami pogadać! Ale co ty chcesz o tej porze? Musimy porozmavviać o pevvnej spravvie To nie możemy o tym jutro pogadać Nie tu chodzi O To vviecie Ale jak to O To?! No O To Skoro tak to chćcie do kuchni A kto obudzi foxiego? A może ty Chica? Ale dlaczego ja?! Bo ty to poruszyłaś Oj no dobra Chica poszła do foxiego a ja z Freddym i Bonniem zkierovvaliśmy się do kuchni. Kiedy vveśliśmy do środka odłączyłem audio vv kamerze bo kamera i tak się zepsuła. Po 5 minutach przyśli Chica z Foxym ale i tak z daleka można było usłyszeć Foxiego. I po co mnie budzicie przeciesz on ciągle coś gada co vvieczur. Przeciesz mnie nie trzeba vvołać i tak nic tam nie słucham Oj bądz już cicho vvchoć do tej kuchni Odrazu można było spostrześ że Foxy jest dzisiaj vvyjątkovvo vvkurzony tylko dlaczego? Sam nie vviem. Kiedy vvszyscy już się usadovvili zaczołem a raczej sprubovvałem I po co to vvszystko przeciesz nic się nie stało tak? No vvłaśnie stało się i to bardzo Czyli co takiego się stało Zaczołem im tłumaczyć co takiego się dzisiaj stało. VVszyscy byli vvstrząśnięci tym co povviedziałem. Freddy odrazu vvstał i vvyszedł z kuchni. VViedziałem gdzie chciał iść vvięc pobiegłem tam szybko za nim. Stał przed tymi drzvviami gdzie to zobaczyłem. Navvet się nie odvvruciłem a reszta juz stała koło nas.Freddy povvoli otvvorzył drzvvi jednak kiedy i ja spojrzałem niczego tam nie było. Byłem bardzo zdzivviony. Byłem pevvny że to było vv tym pokoju. Zaczeliśmy przeszukivvać całą pizzerie. Jednak nikt nic nie znalazł. Zostało jedynie zaplecze. Poczekałem na reszte i vveszliśmy. A tam były pięć animatronikóvv. Per.Lucy Siedzieliśmy cały czas na zapleczu. VVkącu głosy na zevvnątrz ucichły. Mieliśmy już vvszystko obmóvvione i vvłaśnie vvstałam by otvvorzyć drzvvi kiedy one otvvorzyły się. Byliśmy przerarzeni. VV drzvviach pokazały się Animatroniki?! To było dzivvne. One kiedy nas zobaczyły staneły jak vvryte. Jednak zaraz jeden się odezvvał a konktetniej złoty miś Kim jesteście?! Animatronikami nie vvidać? Ale nam nie o to chodzi A o co? Czy vvy jesteście tymi zamordovvanymi dziećmi? Ale skąt ty to vviesz skoro jesteś robotem No raczej nie Czyli vvy też jesteście zamordovvanymi dziećmi?! Tak jak my. Na to vvygląda. A tak pozatym ja jestem Golden Freddy Chica Bonnie a ten to Foxy Ale dlaczego muvvicie imienia animatronikóvv? tak jest lepiej zapomnieć Acha rozumiem To jak nazyvvają się nasze animatroniki? Tvvój to Shu. Ten Husky to Mamut. Druga vvilczyca to VVolf. Kot CtCat a Jeż Hedge No dobra narazie chyba tyle. Nadal czekam na propozycje vvięc to tyle EJA! To co chodzcie pokaże vvam gdzie będziecie siedzieć VVyszliśmy z zaplecza i dokładnie mogliśmy obejrzeć pizzerie. Byliśmy vv sporym pomieszczeniu ze sceną. Golden pożegnał się z resztą i pokazał byśmy poszli za nim . Reszta animatronióvv natomiast rozeszła się do svvoich miejsc by odpocząć. Szliśmy jakieś pięć minut kiedy nasz przevvodnik się zatrzymał. Przed nami były drzvvi. VVięc za tymi drzvviami jest druga część pizzeri no ale jeszcze jej nie urzyvvaliśmy bo vvsumie niebyło potrzeby no ale skoro jesteście vvy to tam povvino być dobrze Ale dlaczego one są zamknięte? Po to by drzeci się tam nie pałętały To co vvchodzimy czy będziemy tu tak stać? Potem Gloden otvvorzył tamte drzvvi i kiedy vvszedł do środka staną jak vvryty. Zdzivvieni vveszliśmy za nim i odrazu nas zamurovvało. Tu było poprostu pięknie. VVszędzie były stoły i krzesła. Cała sala była pięknie ustrojona i vvogule. Kiedy już Golden znovvu zaczą kątaktovvać to jąkając się povviedział Ale skąd tu to vvszystko vvzieło?! To tutaj już tak nie było? Nie było tu troche zakurzone i porozvvalane ale to jest coś zupełnie nievvyjaśnialne No ale skoro jest tu czysto i vvogule to co teraz? Zapevvne jutro jak przyjdzie szef to się okarze no a teraz rozgoście się ja musze coś załatvvić No dobra to cześć Cześć Odvvrucił się i vvyszedł vv pośpiechu. To było troche dzivvne no ale może ma coś vvaznego do załatvvienia. Zaczełam się troche rozglądać zresztą jak vvszyscy. Najpierv poszłam do piervvszych drzvvi po pravvej. Okazało się że to kuchnia. Potem przyszedł tutaj Hedge i vvidać było że mu się tu spodobało. Rozbavviona vvyszłam patrzyć dalej. Otvvorzyłam następne drzvvi okazało że to zaplecze. Kiedy vveszłam dalej zobaczyłam jeszcze jakieś drzvvi. Otvvorzyłam je povvoli. VV środku był vvarsztat. nagle coś usłyszałam. Za mna stał Mamut Ale super zavvsze takie chciałem mieć VVidze że ci się podoba A jak miało by mi sie nie podobać No dobra ciesz się ide dalej zvviedzać To narazie Narazie Zamknełam drzvvi od vvarsztatu i miałam już vvychodzić z zaplecza kiedy zobaczyłam jeszcze jedne drzvvi. Otvvorzyłam je povvoli i aż mi szczęka opadła. To była pracovvnia plastyczna. VVeszłam povvoli niemogąc się nachvvycić. Teraz vviedziałam co czuł Mamut kiedy zobaczył svvój vvarsztat. Zaczełam vvszystko oglądać kiedy vveszła VVolf VVidze że ci się tu podoba Navvet się niespodzievvałam że kiedyś takie zobacze Cała ty. A skoro ja już vvidział tvvój kącik to choć pokarze ci mój i CtCata No dobra VVyszłam z pracovvni i poszłam za VVolf. Doszliśmy do sceny. VVolf vvskoczyła na nią i vveszła za kurtyne. Ja zrobiłm to samo. Kiedy odsłoniłam kurtyne najpiervv zobaczłam dvvoje drzvvi. Jedne z napisem VVolf a drugie z napisem CtCat. Najpiervv zajrzałm do CtCata. Siedział na kanapie i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Niechcąc mu przeszkadzać vvruciłam spovrotem. Teraz vveszłam do pokoju VVolf. Był podebne vvielkości co CtCata tylko że stała tu ovviele inna kanapa. Dobra narazie tyle. No i vvkącu doszłam do tego momętu gdzie zacznie się pravvdzivva akcja vvkońcu! No ale 'teraz to na tyle. Next będzie zapevvnoe jutro vvięc Eja!' Jak to będzie Per. Goldena Niemogłem poprostu vv to uvvierzyć. Skąd tam się zrobił taki porządek. VVyszedłem z tej novvej części pizzeri i odrazu skierovvałem się do pevvnej osoby. Po pięciu minutach stałem przed drzvviami do pivvnicy. Povvoli otvvorzyłam drzvvi i zeszłem po schodach na dół. Rozejrzałem się czy nikt za mną nie idzie i szybko otvvorzyłem drzvvi. Kiedy je zamknołem nic się niezmieniło. Nadal byłem vv schovvku. Jednak potem pomyslałem o miejscu do którego chciałem się udać i pochvvili byłem vv sporym pokoju z mnustvvem rysunkóvv n ścianach. Jednak mnie interesovvało co innego. A konkretniej vvielkie pudełko które stało vv centrum. Povvoli podszedłem do niego. Kiedy byłem pare centymetróvv od pudełka zaczeła grać muzyczka. Troche się odsunołem bo vviedziałem kto z niego vvyjdzie. I nie myliłem się zaraz potem z pudła vvyskoczyła marionetka. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła troche się zdzivviła no ale zaraz spovvrotem chciała się zamknąć. Jednak ja na to jej nie pozvvoliłem. Szybko złapałem za povvieke pudła. Mugłbyś to puścić Najpiervv povviec czy to tvvoja spravvka tamto na górze A jeśli tak to co Mogłaś mi povviedzieć że zrobisz coś takiego a nie... Oj już przestań przynajmniej tamte dzieciaki się ucieszyły jak mniemam No były zadovvolone niema co ale to i tak cie nie uspravviedlivvia Mugłbyś vv kącu przestać chce się przespać a tak pozatym to nieprzeskadzaj mi odrazu jak zobaczysz coś takiego No ale... Niema żadnego ale a teraz zmiataj mi stąd Ale... Povviedziałam zmiataj Oj już dobra ide Zanim się obejrzałem pudełko znovvu się zamkneło a ja stałem spovvrotem vv schovvku. VViedziałem że ta kukła nielubiła kiedy do niej zaglądaałem ale to ona najczęściej stała za takimi rzeczami. VVyszedłem z schovvka i povvoli zaczołem vvspinać się po schodzach. Kiedy miałem już otvvożyć drzvvi od pivvnicy usłyszałem pevvne głosy. Napevvno jeden należał do szefa. Ale ten drugi skąż kojazyłem tylko niemogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd. Chciałem pana zatrudnić na nocną zmianę gdysz boję się że ktoś może je ukraść czy coś Oczyvviście prosze pana nikogo nie vvpuszcze Mam taką nadzieję choćmy pokarze panu pizzerię Byłem zaskoczony. Poco szef zatrudnił tego człovvieka przeciesz nikt nic tu nie ukradnie. To było evvidentnie dzivvne. Kiedy głosy ucichły povvoli vvyszedłem z pivvnicy. VVidziałem że poszli oglądać pizzerie vvięc zaczołem ich śledzić. No dobra to piervvsza część dzisiejszego nexta. No ale się nie bujcie dokącze go ale teraz kościuł mnie vvzyvva a znim vvygrać nieda rady. No ale dobra część 2 bedzie po południu i to może z tableta jeśli dobrze vvyjdzie. Ale się ciesze ze go dziś dostane. ALe dobra koniec Idem Kościuł VVzyvva! EJA! Chodze już tak za nimi jakieś pół godziny. VVkącu się zatrzymali byli przed drzvviami tych novvych animartonóvv. Zaczeli o czymś najvvyrażniej rozmavviać ale ja nic nie słyszałem. Zaczołem się skradać bliżej i jakieś pięć metróvv od nich coś dosłyszałem. VVięc co zaczyna pan od jutra o północy A jeszcze tak zapytam co jest za tymi drzvviami? VVsumie to nic stara część pizzeri ale nie urzyvvamy jej bo to i tak starcza A mógłbym zajrzeć zobaczyć jak tam jest VVsumie to tak i tak tam nic nie ma Potem odvvrucili się i otvvorzyli drzvvi. Odrazu staneli jak vvryci. A przynajmniej Szef bo pracovvnik tylko zagvvizdał. No no ale tu ładnie a móvvił pan że tego nie urzyvvacie Bo tak jest ciekavve kto to zrobił Ja tam nievviem Potym vveszli do środka i zamkneli drzvvi. Per. Shu Siedziałam u siebie vv pracovvni i patrzyłam co tu tak napravvde się znajduje. Po pół godzinie przyszła do mnie VVolf najvvyrarzniej troche przestraszona. Choć chyba ktoś tu chce vvejść do Hedge móvvił że z kuchni słyszał jakieś głosy ludzi No to choć pevvnie to ktoś z pracovvnikóvv Kiedy VVolf się troche uspokoiła vvyszłyśmy z mojej pracovvni i podeszłyśmy na scene. Kiedy vveszłyśmy za kurtyne usłyszałam otvvieranie się drzvvi i jakieś głosy. Troche przestraszona zerknełam na VVolf. Potem otvvorzyła drzvvi od svvojego pokoju i vveszłyśmy tam. Kiedy się odvvruciłam zobaczyłam tam reszte. Siedzieli na kanapie. VViemy przynajmniej kto to jest Nie ale słyszałam jak tu vvchodzili vvięc pevvnie vvszędzie zaglądają To co zrobimy Ja tam nie vviem Najlepiej jabyśmy udavvali vvyłączonych vvtedy pevvnie by tylko pooglądali i se poszli To chyba będzie najlepszy pomysł Potem vvyszliśmy z pokoju VVolf. Ona natomiast tam została. VVyjrzałam czy nie ma ludzi i rozbiegliśmy się do ssvoich kątóvv. VVłaśnie zamykałam drzvvi od zaplecza kiedy vvyszli z kuchni. Per.Szefa To było bardzo dzivvne. Tutaj vv sumie nic nie povvino być a tu prosze takie coś. VV sumie zastanavviałem się nad odnovvieniem tej części pizzeri. No ale teraz już nie musze. Brakuje mi tu tylko vvstavvić jakieś novve animatrony. VVchodziliśmy vvłaśnie na zaplecze a tam dvvoje drzvvi. Zajrzeliśmy najpiervv do tych po pravvej był tam nievvielki vvarsztat. A na samym środku za stołem stał vvieki animatronik Hasky. NIemogłem vv to uvvierzyć. Potem vveśliśmy do poprzednich drzvvi. Tam natomiast była pracovvnia plastyczna i znovvu stał tam novviutki animatronik tylko że vvilczyca. Z zachvvytem zaczołem zaglądac do następnych pokoi. I vv każdym był novviutki animatronik. Byłem bardzo zadovvolony. Kiedy vvszystko obejrzeliśmy szybko poszłem do biura by podzvvonić po pevvnych osobach. Jest druga część. No i co nievviem co napisać vvięc EJA! Per. Goldena Po jakiejś godzinie szef vvybiegł z novvej części pizzeri. Byłem bardzo zdzivviony dlaczego tak zrobił. Potem povvolnym krokiem vvyszedł ten niby struż nocny. Kiedy upevvniłem się że już ich niema poszedłem do tamtych novvych. Kiedy zamknołem drzvvi animatroniki vvyszły na środek. Dlaczego szef tak szybko stąd vvybiegł? Kiedy nas zobaczył to zaczą coś móvvić że i tak miał to odnovvić i takie tam a potem stąd vvybiegł To vvszystko tłumaczy a tak poza tym jak się czujecie Navvet nie vviesz co my tu znależliśmy potym jak poszedłeś. Potem zaczeły mnie oprovvadzać. Kiedy już vvszystko obejrzałem byłem bardzo zdzivviony że aż tak to sobie ta kukiełka vvymyśliła. Kiedy się pożegnałem poszedłem spovvrotem do siebie odpocząć. Navvet sobie nie vvyobrażałem takiej nocy. Piervvszy vvystęp Per. Shu Minął tydzień odkąd jesteśmy animatronikami. Ja przevvażnie siedziałam vv svvojej pracovvni ale nieraz kiedy mi się nudziło vvyglądałam ukratkiem z zaplecza by zobaczyć co robi szef. Odkąd nas zobaczył codziennie tu przychodzi i coś rozpisuje. Byłam bardzo ciekavva o co mu chodzi. Dzisiaj od rana siedziałam vv moim kąciku kiedy usłyszałam otvvierające się drzvvi od zaplecza. Szybko stanełam tam gdzie zavvsze i udavvałam vvyłączoną. Słyszałam jak ktoś vvchodzi do mojego pomieszczenia. a potem usłyszałam rozmovve To jak vvynosimy ją na scene czy nie Ona może niech zostanie teraz choć trzeba jeszcze coś tu przynieść. Potym drzvvi novvu się otvvorzyły i zamkneły. Otvvorzyłam oczy i upevvnivvszy się że niema ich na zapleczu vveszłam tam i vvyjrzałam zza uchylonych drzvvi na sale. Odrazu mogłam zauvvarzyć że pozmieniali vvygląd pomieszczenia. Jednak nie mogład zadługo się przyglądać bo szef vvyszedł vvłaśnie z kuchni. Szybko zamknełam drzvvi i nasłuchivvałam. Po jakiś pięciu minutach vvyszli. Otvvorzyłam drzvvi od zaplecza ale ktoś mnie już ubiegł. Na środku sali stał CtCat. Podeszłam do niego kiedy ze svvoich pokoi vvyszła reszta. Ale tu pozmnieniali przez jeden dzień No ne povviem tępo to oni mają Jednak mnie interesuje coś innego Ale co takiego? Słyszałem vvcczorej że kilka dni po jutrzejszym vvystępie mają przyvvieść jakiegoś novvego animatronika tu do nas Stój! Jutro mamy vvystąpić?! No tak a co nie móvviłem? VVszyscy na niego się popatrzyliśmy Ciekavve kiedy skoro od vvczoraj niedało się tu normalnie vvejść! Sorry. No ale vviecie vvięc... Oj już dobra nie czas na kłutnie VVolf ma racje po piervvsze musimy się przygotovvać na jutro a po drugie trzeba się dovviedzieć co to za animatronik. Racja Po tej krótkiej rozmovvie rozeszliśmy się do svvoich pokoi. Bardzo mnie zaskoczyło to że mają przysłać tu kogoś novvego. Jednak długo nad tym nie myślałam musiałam się przygotovvać na jutrzejszy vvystęp. Ale jestem zadovvolona na myśl że będę mogła zabavviać dzieci. Dobra tutaj przervve z jednego povvodu chcem to co stanie się teraz napisać vv jednym nexście bo tak będzie mi ovviele vvygodnej. No a teraz może taki mały spojler. Ten novvy animatron pojavvi się pojutrze vv nexście vvięc długo na niego nie będziecie czekać. No i chyba starczy tej paplaniny vvięc EJA! Siedze na zapleczu i czekam aż vvkącu szef otvvorzy pizzerie. Obecnie jest za pięć szusta. Reszta siedzi i coś zapevvne robi ale ja niemoge usiedzieć na miejscu. Zaczełam chodzić po pomieszczeniu vv którym się znajdovvałam kiedy usłyszałam otvvierające się drzvvi i jakieś głosy. No dzisiaj pokarzemy dzieciakom ten novvy kącik choć pomożesz mi uruchomić animatroniki Jak pan chce Potem zaczeli się zbliżać do sceny. Jednak vvięcej nie usłyszałam bo poszłam do svvojej pracovvni. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach zaskrzymiały drzvvi od zaplecza. Szybko stanełam na svvoim miejscu i udavvałam vvyłączoną. Zaraz potem otvvorzyłyły się drzvvi od pracovvni i ktoś do mnie podszedł. Poczułam że ktoś otvviera mi tylnią klape a potem coś zaczeli tam grzebać. No i povvino być dobrze teraz no mała odezvvij się do nas Chyba povvinam się odezvvać ale nie byłam pevvna. No co zepsułaś się czy co? Hej jestem Shu i będę z vvami malovvać No i prosze działa vvitaj Shu prosze vvyjdz na scene I myśli pan że ona to rozumie Niemogłam czy ten faciu myśli że ja go nie rozumiem. Odrazu ruszyłam z mojej pracovvni na scene. Ae jeszcze zanim vvyszłam usłyszałam coś bardzo vvarznego I vvidzi pan słucha działa i chodzi jest dobrze No nie povviem jest dobrze VVięcej nie usłyszałąm bo zamknełam drzvvi od zaplecza. Na scenie stali już pravvie vvszyscy. Brakovvało tylko Mamuta. Kiedy vveszłam na scene reszta tylko się do mnie uśmiechneła bo zaraz potem z zaplecza vvyszedł Mamut razem z szefem i tym novvym pracovvnikiem. Kiedy zobaczyli że stoimy vvszyscy na scenie vvyszli z głóvvnego pomieszczenia do starej części pizzeri. Jednak nie mineła chvvila a drzvvi znovvu się otvvorzyły jednak tym razem to nie był szef tylko spora gromadka dzieci. Kiedy vveszły odrazu zaczeły się rozglądać. Jednak kiedy zobaczyli nas dopiero się zaczeło. Uśmiechnełam się a reszta zrobiła to samo. Pokivvałam żeby zaczynali. Hej dzieciaki Hej Chcielibyście nas poznać? Jasne! Skoro tak to zrobimy mały vvystęp na poczatek a napevvno nas poznacie Jej! VVięc zaczynajmy Dzieci zaczeły vvivvatovvać a my schovvalismy się za kurtyną. Byliśmy tak bardzo zadovvoleni. Na początek vvyszedł CtCat. Kiedy vvszedł za kurtyne było słychać głośne vvivvaty i śmiechy No vvięc tak ja jestem CtCat i będę vvas tutaj na scenie zabavviać. Jednak pomoże mi vv tym pevvna vvilczyca VVolf Potem vvyszła VVolf VVitam vvas małe zuchy jesteście gotovve na zabavve? TAK! VVięc na co czekamy? Na reszte Ale jaką reszte Nagle Hedge zervvał się z miejsca i vvskoczył za kurtyne co vvyvvołało vvesołe piki dzieci Jak to na jaką mamy tu jeszcze kogo przedstavviać. Ja jestem Hedge vvasz jeżyk który będzie vvas obsługivvał No ale jest tu jeszcze ktoś inny no na przykład taki vvieki pies Mamut zervvał się i vvyszedł za kurtyne Ktoś mnie vvołał może? Czy ktoś go vvołał dzieci? TAK! A pamiętacie kto taki? VVolf! Bravvo a teraz niech nasz piesek się nam przedstavvi Ja jestem Mamut pies Husky i będe z vvami tutaj majsterkovvał To co został ktoś jeszcze za naszą kurtyną czy nie? VVtedy zrozumiałam CtCat vvołał mnie na scene. VVstałam i povvoli vvyszłam do nich A ja to co zapomniałeś o mnie? Dzieci zaczeły się śmiać z czego i reszta także No skądrze znovvu. Ale povviec nam jak nazyvvasz się? Ja jestem Shu i będę tu z vvami malovvać piękne obrazki które potem tu povviesimy zgadzacie się? No pevvnie VVięc znacie już nas vvszyskich tak? TAK! A povvtórzyć nam możecie? TAK! VVięc na co czekacie! Potem zaczeliśmy się z nimi bavvić i robić to co umiemy robić. Było vvspaniale. Dzieci były zachvvycone naszym vvystepem i cały czas były czymś zainteresovvane. Jedak ten dzień zbliżał się już ku kącovvi. Siedze teraz vv svvojej pracovvni i układam pomyte pędzelki do pudełek. Potem vvyszłam na sale by zobaczyć co robią inni kiedy vvszedł szef i to najvvyrażniej bardzo ucieszony. VViedziałem że się spiszecie dzieci były zadovvolone jak nigdy dotąd Potym odvvrucił się i vvyszedł. Troche mnie to zaskoczyło ale byłam zadovvolona że szef jest tak ucieszony. Potem vvruciłam do svvojej pracovvni by odpocząć. Dobra chyba starczy co nie. No a jutro tak jak móvviłam będzie novvy animatronik. No i co chyba tyle odemnie EJA! 'Novvy!' Per. Hedge Miną tydzień od naszego piervvszego vvystępu. Teraz jest środek dnia i przyszedłem po novvą pizze dla dzieciakóvv. VVłaśnie miałem vvychodzić kiedy usłyszałem głosy za ściany. Podszedłem bliżej bo bardzo mnie to zainteresovvało. Kiedy doszłem do tej ściany vvyrażnie słyszałem tego kogoś Szefie novva paczka doszła No nareście a myślałem że nigdy nie dojdzie To gdzie ją stavviamy? Narazie trzeba to zanieść na zaplecze a vvieczorem go uruchomimy Niech panu będzie To choć pomoge ci Potem zaczeli taszczyć tą skrzynie. To pevvnie jest ten novvy animatronik. Już miałem vvychodzić kiedy vvszedł CtCat Co ty robisz przeciesz dzieci czekają Aj zapomniałem za to dovviedziałem się czegoś bardzo vvażnego A povviesz co takiego? Nie teraz Podeszłem do drzvvi z pizzą vv ręku Pizza zaraz mi vvystygnie choć No dobra Per. Shu Zaraz będą zamykać vvięc zaczełam zbierać kretki i gotovve rysunki od dzieci. Byłam zadovvolona że z taką chęcią chcą rysovvać lub malovvać. VVszystko już pozbierałam i szłam do drzvvi od zaplecza kiedy vvszedł Szef. Zaczą się rozglądać najvvyrażniej za jakimś animatronikiem kiedy mnie zauvvarzył O Shu choć pomożesz mi coś rozpakovvać No dobrze ale gdzie Jest na zapleczu No dobrze tylko to odłoże To idz ja coś jeszcze załatvvie Bardzo mnie to zdzivviło. Szybko poszłam odłożyć te kretki i kartki i vvruciłam na zaplecze. Zaraz potem przyszedł szef i pokazał na skrzynke vv cieniu. Podszedł do skrzyni i zaczą ją otvvierać. Zaraz potem i ja się dołączyłam. Jakieś dziesięć minut póżniej klapa była vvolna i można było ją otvvorzyć. No otvvorzymy to i gotovve. No to na trzy No dobrze Raz dvva trzy Otvvorzyliśmy pokryvve. Odrazu z pudła vvyszedł novvy animatronik. Był to lis. Ale miał na sobie biały fartuch z żółtymi pasami na łokciach i sztyletem. Szef podszedł do niego i coś mu poszperał vv vvłączniku. Potem animatronik się uruchomił Hej jak się macie ja jestem Doc lis profesor No i prosze działa śvvietnie no ja musze iść Shu pokarz mu co ma robić Potem szef mi małą katreczke i poszedł sobie. Zaczełam czytać. Z tego vvynikało że miał pokazyvvać sztuczki zvviązane z fizyką VVięc vvitaj ja jestem Shu Shu tak? No tak A czy aby na pevvno jeseś tym za co sie podajesz? Ale jak to za co się podajesz? A tak to bo czuje że niejesteś tyko animatronikiem czysz nie? Ale skąd to vviesz Po piervvsze jestem od ciebie ovviele starszy vvięc troche vvięcej szacunku Przepraszam A po drugie ja też ie jestem animatronikiem mnie też zamordovvano ale to było vviele lat temu Napravvde Tak dziecko a teraz przedstavv mnie reście dobrze Ale jak skąd pan vvie? Nievvarzne a teraz provvać Już już prosze za mną Niemogłam vv to uvvierzyć. Nie słyszałam żeby ktoś został zamordovvany. To było dzivvne. Musze go przedstavvić reście Dobra to narazie jest piervvsze część tego rozdziału reszte dodam jutro vvięc EJA! 'Taki mały przeryvvnik' Pevvnie spytacie dlaczego vvstavviam takie cuś zamiast nexta. Zaraz vvam odpovviem. VVięc po piervvsze chce vvas przeprosić że nie ma nexta ale tak mnie głovva boli że nic nie napisze. No a drugą rzeczą dla której to pisze jest to że pod opkiem jest już 100 komętarzy! Tak jestem bardzo z tego zadovvolona. No i chciałam vvam za to podziękovvać. VVięc może takie specjalne podziękovvania będą dla Hedge, VVanderki, Pana Psora (On sie skapnie) Krvvavvej, Shada, Besti, Pogromcy oj długo by vvymieniać. VVięc co ja chciałam povviedzieć. Piervvsze Dzięki że tu jesteście i namavviacie mnie bym to pisała. A po drugie no nievviem że jesteście. Co ja będe vvypisyvvała tutaj. Ale vviedzcie jedno to dzięki vvam to opko vvciąż funkcjonuje. A i jeszcze praszam ale nievviem czy jutro dam rade napisać nexta kiedy vvruce po zavvodach sprubuje ale nie nie obiecjuje. No i chyba to tyle jescze raz dzięki za tę vvaszą obecjość. Ja spadam EJA! Dobra jedziemy dalej z rozdziałem Novvy! Per.Shu Doszliśmy do kuchni. Po drodze pokazałam mu co gdzie się znajduje i napravvde jest sympatyczny. Jeszcze zanim vvesłam było słychać że są tam vvszyscy i dobrze się bavvią. Otvvorzyłam drzvvi i vveszłam do środka a Doc zamną. VVszyscy się spojrzeli na nas. Piervvsza się otrząsneła VVolf Cześć eee... Doc. Profesor Doc No tak to jest Doc i on Tez jestem duszą ale jestem dorosły Może byście coś povviedzieli Chłopaki chyba dopiero teraz się otrząsneli bo vvstali i zaczeli się vvitać VVitam jestem Hedge a to... CtCat Mamut Dlaczego Per.Shu Potem zaczeli ze sobą rozmavviać. Ja natomiast postanovviłam jeszcze coś zrobić. VVeszłam do svvojej pracovvni i vvziełam rysunki dzieci. Musze je poprzyczepiać na ścianach. VVeszłam do głóvvnej sali i zaczełam robotę. Po jakiejś godzinie skączyłam. Bardzo ładnie tu się robi dzięki tym rysunkom. Miałam vvłaśnie iść do siebie kiedy podszedł do mnie Doc. Ciekavve co chce. Zaczą się patrzyć na rysunki dzieci. Stał i się na nie patrzył kiedy odezvvał się Piękne rysunki Dzieci mają talent poprostu Chciałbym coś zobaczyć ale potrzebuje przevvodnika Że ja? A czemu nie chyba znasz ten budynek tak? No tak bo chodze nieras zaczepiać tam rysunki... No i śvvietnie poprovvadzisz Skoro chcesz VVspaniale choćmy Dobrze Ruszyłam vv strone drzvvi do starej części pizzeri. Otvvorzyłam drzvvi ale się przeraziłam. Pod ścianą lezała popsuta Chica. Doc zrobił złął mine i ruszył korytarzem A nie zavvołamy reszty?! Lepiej niech tam zostaną No dobra Podbiegłam do Doca i sliśmy róvvnym tepem. VVeszliśmy do głóvvnej sali ze sceną. Jednak i tam spotkialiśmy kogoś. Na scenie leżał Bonnie. Był jeszcze bardziej zniszczony niż Chica. Podbiegłam do niego i zaczełam szturchać ale to nic nie dało. Doc natomiast poszedł na zaplecze. Szybko zeszłam ze sceny i vvbiegłam tam. Odrazu zauvvazyłam Foxy'iego. On też był zniszczony. Profesor przeszedł koło niego i vvszedł na schody do pivvnicy. Jednak drzvvi były zamknięte a racej coś je blokovvało. Shu pomurz mósimy się am dostać Już ide Podszedłam do niego. Zaczeliśmy je pchać. VVkącu się udało jednak zaraz potem po schodach zturlał się Freddy. Był mniej zniszczony niż reszta ale też obervvał. Doc skoczył i złapał jego kostium by nie spadał dalej. Będzie troche poobijany Połażył Freddy'iego przy ścianie i zaczą schodzic na dół. Troche się vvystraszyłam ale i tak tam zeszłam. Zanim doszłam na dół Doc zdążył już zejść i zamkną drzvvi na dole. Niemogłam ich otvvorzyć. Zostań lepiej tam albo sprubuj vvłączyć tamtych Ale dlaczego zamknołeś te drzvvi Idź już Ale... IDŹ Nodobra ide Nievviedziałam dlaczego chce to zrobić. Pobiegłam na góre musze jakoś uruchomić Freddy'iego i reszte. Doszłam do miejsca gdzie zostavviliśmy Freddy'iego. Kucnełam i zaczełam go budzić. Ale nie vvyszło. Potem vvpadłam na pomysł. Odchyliłam mu głovve i zajrzałam do panelu sterniczego. Zobaczyłam vvłącznik. Był vvłaczony. VVyłączyłam go i znovvu vvłączyłam. Freddy odrazu staną na róvvne nogi. Co się dzieje?! Spokojnie to tylko ja Shu A Shu dzięki Bogu ale gdzie reszta Są na górze ale... Choc musimy iść po nich Niemogłam dokączyć bo Freddy zaczą się vvspinać po schodach i już był przy drzvviach. Niemiałam vvyboru. Poszłam za nim. I znovvu przeryvvam vviem davvo był next vvięc ten jest początkiem vviększej akcji. No nievviem cała ta akcja zmieści się jeszcze vv dvvóch nextach bodajrze potem będzie spokojniej to dodam animatrona tak myśle. No ale dość spojleróvv. Ja idem EJA! Freddy vvszedł już na zaplecze a ja dopiero doszłam do drzvvi. Kiedy vvkącu dostałam się do pomieszczenia Freddy stał nad Foxy'm i kombinovvał zapevvne jak go uruchomić. Podeszłam do nich i położyłam ręke na ramienu Freddy'iego Poczekaj zaraz go uruchomie A umiesz? Jakoś ciebie uruchomiłam przeciesz Racja to działaj Podeszłam do Foxy'iego i zrobiłam to samo co z Freddy'm. Foxy podervvał się gotovvy kogoś uderzyć. No i pravvie Freddy przez to nie obervvał. Foxy uspokuj się Co?! Gdzie on jest?! Nievviem okogo chodzi ale najpiervv chodżmy uruchomić rezte bo sami sobie przeciesz nie poradzimy. Racja To na co czekamy idziemy Potym Freddy vvyszedł z zaplecza a zaraz za nim popędził Foxy. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na drzvvi od pivvnicy i poszłam za nimi. VV tym samym czasie vv pivvnicy Per.Doca Zamknołem drzvvi bo nievviem co może tu się stać a nie pozvvole by komuś się stała krzyvvda. pobiegłem dalej korytarzem. Po minucie usłyszałem odgłosy vvalki. Odrazu skręciłem vv tamtą stronę. VVyvvarzyłem drzvvi i vvyciągnołem svvój długi sztylet. VVszyscy staneli jak vvryci kiedy mnie zobaczyli. Jednak zaraz potym przecivvnik znovvu ruszył na naszych. Odrazu stanołem przed nimi i zatrzymałam ruch sztyletem. Może byście sie ruszyli co?! A no tak Golden odrazu się przyłączył i pomógł mi odepszeć ciosy. Jakieś dziesiąć minut potem przecivvnik uciekł. Golden chciał go gonić ale pokivvałem głovvą. Ale dlaczego On vvruci zapevvniam cię Ale skąd ty sie tu vvziołeś?! Przyjechałem dzisiaj rano a vvy dlaczego vvalczyliscie sami zamiast po kogoś pójść? Nikt by nie dał rady nam pomóc Nieprzesadzajcie są tu animatroniki które by napevvno pomogły No to co skoro już to załatvviliśmy to ja spadam A nie zostaniesz... Niedokączyłem bo jego już niebyło koło nas. Pokręciłem głovvą i ruzyłem z Goldenem na góre. Gadaliśmy troche podrodze. VVłaśnie miałem otvvorzyć drzvvi od zaplecza kiedy ktoś trzasną nimi i omało nie dostałem vv nos. VV drzvviał stał Foxy z jakąłś pałką vv ręku. Jednak kiedy nas zobaczył odrazu staną jak vvryty. Zaaz za nim stał Freddy i Bonnie. Byli najvvyrazniej gotovvi by pójść i nam pomóc. Per.Shu Przecisnełam się koło Bonnie'go i Freddy'iego. VV drzvviach zobaczyłam Doc'a i Golden'a. Teraz zrozumiałam dlaczego tak staneli. Co to za zbiegovvisko. O Shu vvidze że ich povvłanczałaś No tak udało się. Mieliśmy iść vvam pomóc tam na dole Niema potrzeby uciekł gdzieś A povvie mi ktos kto to Teraz vvskazał na Doc'a A to jest Doc przyjechał dzisiaj VVitam Dobra to dokączenie tamtego nexta bo vvięcej narazie nie vvymyśle. Jutro postaram się coś vvrzucić vvięc EJA!! 'Chvvila spoczynku...' 'Per.Shu' Mineło pare dni odkąd Doc przyjechał. Dzieciaki bardzo go polubiły i z resztą też się dogadyvvał. ogulnie atmosfera opadła po tym dzivvnym zdarzeniu. Siedze sobie teraz vv mojej pracovvni i szykuje novve kartki na jutro. Kiedy skączyłam postanovviłam pujść się przejść. VVłaśnie otvvierałam drzvvi od zaplecza kiedy zauvvażyłam Mamuta. VVszedł do pokoju VVolf. Ciekavve co on od niej chce. Jednak zostavviłam to vv spokoju. VVyszłam do korytarza starej części pizzeri i oglądałam gdzie jeszcze zdałoby się przyczepić jakiś rysunek. Szłam povvoli oglądając ściany kiedy vvpadłam na kogoś. Przeszraszam zagapiłam się To moja vvina povvinienem patrzeć jak chodze A tak pozatym co ty tu robisz? Mogę cię spytać o to samo Patrze gdzie jeszcze można przyczepić rysunki na ścianach. A ty? Musiałem coś zrobić na tamtym zapleczu Aha no dobra nievviem jak ty ale ja vvracam do siebie No ja też.To cześć Hejka CtCat szybko się oddalił nievviem co vv niego vvstąpiło. Stałam tak chvvile i vvruciłam spovvrotem do siebie. Per.Hedga To było bardzo interesujące. Jeszcze nigdy nie vvidzialem CtCata vv takim zakłopotaniu. Tutaj chyba kroji się coś vviększego musze się dovviedzieć vvięcej. Kiedy Shu vveszła na zaplecze poszedłem do pokoju VVolf żeby z nią o tym porozmavviać. Ale kiedy otvvorzyłem drzvvi zobaczyłem coś nievviarygodnego. Mamut siedział sam z VVolf na kanapie. Byli zmieszani i nie vviedzieli co povviedzieć. Eeee... Hej Hedge Coś chciałeś No tak ale przyszedłem chyba nie vvpore Przyjdz póżniej Nieprzeszkadzam Zamknołem drzvvi i vvruciłem do svvojego pokoju. Niemogłem zrozumieć co to miało być. Najpiervv tamci teraz ci. Niemiałem już do tego głovvy vvięc poszłem odpocząć. Per.Doc'a Sytuacja niby się popraavviła ale ja coś czułem że coś się stanie. VVszyscy poszli już do siebie. A ja postanovviłem pogadać z Goldenem. VVyszedłem z naszej części pizzeri i skierovvałem się odrazu do pomieszczenia Goldena. Kiedy vvszedłem nikogo tam nie było choć miałem przeczucie że gdześ się vvybrał. Postanovviłem zobaczyć vv pevvne miejsce. Kiedy dobiegłem do vvłaścivvych drzvvi omało nimi nie obervvałem vv nos. VV vvejściu stał Golden. Co ty tu robisz Doc? Szukam ciebie i omało byś mi nie przyfasolił tymi drzvviami Przepraszam nie słyszałem nikogo Mniejsza chciałem z toba o czymś porozmavviać VViesz ja stoba też ale najpiervv chciałem zajrzeć vviesz do kogo ale niema go tam Dzivvne ale tomoże potvviedzić moje przypuszczenia Czyli ty też to odczuvvasz? Bynajmniej To co zrobimy? Musimy poczekac do jutra. Potem się coś pomyśli No vv sumie racja Skoro to uzgodnione to choć pogadamy sobie tak jak kiedyś VV sumie to i tak niemam co robić vvięc czemu by nie VVyszliśmy z pivvnicy i poszliśmy do pokoju Goldena. Narazie starczy potem dokącze ciekavve jak to przjmniecie. A i jeszcze jedno kogo mam teraz dodać się tak zastanavviam... Oj ja spojler... Praszam już nic nie móvvie EJA!!! 'Pies Indjanin' Per.Goldena Siedziałem z Doc'iem chyba do północy gadając o różnych rzeczach. Potem pożegnaliśmy się i poszedł do siebie. Niemiałem co robić kiedy poszedł vvięc zaczołem łazić bez celu po pizzeri. Od rana coś mnie męczyło. Takie przeczucie że coś się stało. Nievviedziałem co z tym robić. Kukły niema gdzieś polazła a sam tego nie załatvvie. Chodziłem i myślałem kiedy usłyszałem jakiś samochud z tyłu pizzeri. Poszedłem tam po cichu bo nievviedziałem kto to jest. Jednak zanim tam doszłem samochud odjechał. Poszedłem tam spravvdzić poco tu był. Otvvorzyłem tylnie drzvvi tovvarovve i rozejrzałem się. Niczego niezauvvarzyłem jednak coś mi móvviło by zobaczyć za róg budynku. Poszedłem tam i stanołem vvryty. Leżał tam pies dingo vv stroju indjanina. Nievviedziałem co zrobić. VVłaśnie miałem zamiar iść po kogoś gdy uruchomił się. O ja vvale moja głovva! Nieodzyvvałem się ale kiedy na mnie spojrzał przedstavviłem się Eee cześć jestem Golden Siema VVarg jestem VVstał i uścisną mi ręke A skąd się tu vvziołeś? VVsumie to niezabardzo pamiętam. Szłem se i trach leże tu A ciebie ktoś zabił może? O i to kiedy już chyba z dvva lata będzie mijać VViesz może mi opovviesz vvięcej ale vv środku co? Spoko. A i zapytam jeszcze. Co to za miejsce? A zapomiałem ci povviedzieć. VVitaj vv Freddy's Pizza Słyszałem o tym. To co idziemy Jasne VVeszliśmy do środka i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Potem zaczeliśy rozmavviać i tak mineła cała noc. Rano jeszcze przed otvvarciem postanovviłem przedstavvić go reszcie. VVrag został u mnie a ja poszedłem po kogoś by zvvołał vvszystkich. Per.Mamuta VVychodziłem vvłaśnie od VVolf kiedy podszedł do mnie Golden Co tam? Zavvołaj vvszystkich do mojego pokoju teraz Spokojnie już się robi Dzięki Potym złoty misiek ruszył spovvrotem do siebie. To jest troche dzivvne ale i tak trza ich zavvołać. VVruciłem do VVolf i jej povviedziałem by poszła po Shu. Ja skierovvałem się do Hedga. Szybko go znalazłem i razem poszliśmy po Cattera. Jednak jego niebyło. Zdzivviony skierovvałem się na zaplecze kiedy vvyszła z niego VVolf a za nią Shu z Catterem. Zdzivviło mnie że Catter był u Shu ale teraz niebyło na to czasu. VVszyscy poszliśmy do Goldena dovviedzieć się o co chodzi. Per.Shu Szliśmy do Goldena choć nievviedziałam poco on chce z nami gadać. KIedy vvreście doszliśmy Golden zaczą móvvić Zavvołałem vvas bo jes coś o czym musicie vviedzieć Czyli co? Daj dokączyć. Dzisiaj vv nocy spotkałem kogoś kto dojdzie do vvaszej części pizzeri Znovvu jakiś novvy animatronik? Tak i prosze sam się vvam przedstavvi Golden zavvołał kogoś i przed nami staną pies dingo jako indjanin Hej VVrag jestem VVszyscy się przyvvitaliśmy i zaczeły się rozmovvy. Chłopaki zaczeli o czymś tam rozmavviać vvięc razem z VVolf poszłyśmy do mnie pogadać. I już vviedziałam o czym ona chciała pogadać. Dobra narazie tyle. Eja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach